Purdue University is committed to the development of a multidisciplinary program for experimental cancer research with focus on the elucidation of the biological and biochemical events involved in cell transformation as the basis for new approaches to the prevention, diagnosis and chemical therapy of cancer. Ours is a laboratory Cancer Center whose primary objectives are to correlate and integrate existing programs in cancer research at Purdue University, to stimulate new research in selected areas, to contribute to advanced training in cancer research, and develop interactions among Purdue researchers, local physicians, hospitals and clinics and cancer researchers at other universities and research laboratories within the State of Indiana. The Cancer Center is conducting research in five major program areas: Chemical Carcinogenesis. Comparative Oncology, Drug Design and Discovery. Eukaryotic Molecular and Cellular Biology and Membranes and Cell Surfaces. All Cancer Center program areas are supported by individual and group research grants. This request is for a continuation of partial support for the administrative functions and the shared resources and services provided by the center as well as for center development and planning activities.